


immortalised

by beelzebubs



Category: Hololive
Genre: And in love, Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Non-Linear Narrative, i just think theyre neat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beelzebubs/pseuds/beelzebubs
Summary: calli and kiara; through lives
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	immortalised

**Author's Note:**

> i dont even go here but i could not get takamori out of my head so this might be slightly ooc since ive only known them for like a day !! every page break indicates a different lifetime and theyre not written in order

Kiara shivered slightly as she trudged through the thick snow, wrapping her arms around herself. The supposed ‘two-minute walk’ seemed a lot longer than two minutes with the cold eating at her sides. Calliope nudged her lightly, “Walk faster before we freeze to death please.”

Kiara giggled, wanting to slow down just to irk her but the snow seemed to be falling even heavier than before. She walked as quickly as she could, sighing in relief when they finally reached the foot baths. It was quiet, with no one in sight. 

“Let’s go there!” Kiara pointed to the foot bath facing the snow. Calliope picked up the food and drinks before joining her at the foot bath, slowly easing her feet into the warm water.

“It’s hot,” Kiara hissed in pain when the water stung her feet.

“That’s kinda the point?” Calliope looked at her, bemused. She picked up a blanket and tossed it to her. “You’re not going to warm up just glaring at the water.”

Kiara shook her head slightly before joining her, albeit reluctantly, in putting her feet in the water. She felt the warmth travel up from her feet to her thighs, slowly relieving her of the initial cold. She could hear the soft pattering of the snow against the roof sheltering them and the running of the waterfall in front of them. 

“This is really nice,” Calliope took a long sip of her hot wine before closing her eyes. 

“We should go to places like this more often.”

Calliope laughed slightly. “You’ve said that before y’know? We were at an onsen similar to this, and you said the exact same thing. You reacted to the hot water the same way too.”

Oh.

“When? I don’t remember.”

“Lifetimes ago. It’s been so long so of course you’ve forgotten it, Kusotori,” she mumbled the name with affection.

Kiara nodded numbly, trying to search her memories for anything similar to an onsen trip. Why couldn’t she remember? The harder she thought about it, the more she felt like something was _missing_. It was always like that; every time Calliope brought up something from a past she couldn’t remember, like the memories were just slightly out of reach. 

“Have I ever forgotten?” Kiara whispered it, not really meaning for Calliope to hear. 

“What do you mean?” She grinned at her, “You never remember me whenever you’re reborn. It takes a while for you to regain your memories.” 

“No,” Kiara frowned. “I meant, have I ever forgotten any lives we’ve lived? You said that I’ve forgotten, but I don’t think I even remember the onsen trip in the first place Calli.”

Calliope gripped her hand, gently rubbing her thumb against the back of her hand in an attempt to soothe her. She shook her head slightly, “Sometimes you don’t.”

They stay quiet, the sloshing of water and snow saving them from silence. “Do you know? How much I’ve forgotten?”

“I don’t. Full lives? I don’t ask you about it because I know it bothers you.”

“I’m sorry,” Kiara’s voice cracked with guilt. Guilt at the thought of forgetting entire lifetimes she spent with Calliope, memories only she has. She could be reborn and forget this too, in another life. 

Still, Calliope only smiled. “You have nothing to apologise for Kiara.”

-

“Since I’ve remembered before, it could just be a problem in my system. It could be some kind of virus,” Kiara laughed lightly. 

“You should definitely get that checked out. Are phoenix doctors a thing?” Calliope’s voice flooded her ears. 

She could see the chat blowing up with the word ‘lore’ and she grinned. “If it’s just a failure in the reboot system, couldn’t you just quickly kill me with your scythe? Like an on and off switch so the next time I reboot, I might’ve regained my memories!” 

Calliope paused for a second longer than normal. The pause was so minute that Kiara wouldn’t have noticed if she didn’t _know_ Calliope the way she did. Then, the second was up and she played along with her rebooting idea, joking as if nothing was bothering her. 

Only after the stream ended did Kiara ask, “What’s wrong?”

Calliope only stared at her, confused. 

“During the Q&A just now, when I spoke about the rebooting thing. You hesitated.”

“Oh,” Calliope said softly. “You remember don’t you? Can we not joke about me killing you?”

Kiara did remember, distinctly. She felt like an idiot for not realising sooner. “I won’t do it again Calli-”

“And don’t apologise. Just bring me some more of your German chocolate next time okay?”

Something unspoken passes between them before Kiana breathes out, “Okay.”

-

It hurt. Every inch of her body fucking _burned_. She dragged herself to the side of a house, away from the noise and fire. The battle was ending, she could tell from the way the gunfire was ceasing. She had turned the tide, effortlessly weaving through the enemy lines and taking them down quicker than they could shoot. 

But of course, only an idiot would bring a sword to a gunfight. Kiara was the idiot. Even her enhanced speed couldn’t save her from being shot. She felt pathetic, laying against the wall. It didn’t hit a vital artery, but that only meant that she was going to slowly bleed to death. Kiara tore a bit of her handkerchief, placing pressure on the wound feebly. She could still feel the metal in her leg. 

She didn’t know if she wanted to laugh or cry. This lifetime hadn’t been long, but she wasn't human. She didn't have to desperately chase every scrap of time that came her way. Kiara gritted her teeth as a new wave of pain coursed through her. She just wished Calliope could feel her right now; wished the woman would find her and wave her off before she died. It would be better than dying alone, dirty and drenched in the smell of blood. 

But she wasn’t an idiot. This was a war and Calliope was a reaper. Kiara tried putting more pressure on it. It only stung harder and she cried out as she felt tears pricking her eyes. Even after so many lives, she still wasn’t used to dying. 

Then, Calliope materialised before her, dressed in her full black reaper get-up that Kiara would’ve made fun of if she wasn’t writhing in pain. “Calli.”

“I turn my head away for one second and I find you half-dead,” she joked, but her voice was mirthless as she kneeled down to pull the torn handkerchief away from her bullet wound. 

“I thought you’d be busy,” Kiara gestured towards the battlefield. “There’s a lot of dead bodies. I didn’t think I’d get to see you before I passed.”

“I’ve always been slightly more attuned to you,” Calliope didn’t look up as she tried cleaning the wound. “Besides, your screaming could be heard from miles away.”

Kiara only groaned as Calliope gripped her thigh. She slapped Calliope’s hands away as she spoke. “Don’t bother with it. I’m going to die, Calli. It really fucking hurts.”

“Don’t say that,” her voice steely as she glared at her. 

“You’re really going to argue with a dying phoenix?”

“You’re only dying because you won’t let me do anything about it!” Calliope looked pointedly at her wrists being pinned far away from Kiara’s bullet wound. 

“It just hurts,” Kiara’s voice was softer now, aching from the heat that was soon going to engulf her. “If you really want to help, please end this.”

Calliope’s face fell. She could see her brain working through it, but Kiara knew she wouldn’t deny her. 

“You rarely ask this of me.”

“It’s not just the bullet wound. I’ve been cut in other places as well. It _burns_ Calli,” Kiara tried focusing on the softness of Calliope’s hand, on her crimson red eyes glimmering in the sunlight. “I don’t want to die by some stupid bullet wound either. I’d rather it be by your hand.”

She knew her skin was searing hot to the touch now, but Calliope didn’t pull away. She only stared at her a little longer, searching for some sort of hesitation. A minute, then two, before she nodded. Slowly, she materialised her scythe. It seemed that Calliope wasn’t used to her dying either.

“You’ll see me again,” Kiara whispered into her ear as Calliope pushed the tip of the scythe straight through her chest. The last thing she remembered was hot tears staining her clothes as she felt her entire body burn up.

-

There was something familiar about the woman standing beside her but Kiara couldn’t put her finger to it. She was so pretty; dressed in a black dress with bright pink hair. Kiara was sure she was a cosplayer when she first saw her. 

“Are you just going to keep staring?” the woman asked, more polite than hostile. Kiara was flustered nonetheless.

“I’m really sorry! I’m just pretty sure I know you from somewhere?” she cocked her head slightly. 

“You just revived, it’s normal for you not to remember,” the woman waved her off, turning back to stare at the cityscape. 

Kiara felt the tension in her shoulders loosen. This woman knew she was a phoenix. “Ah, so I really did know you!”

She waited for the woman to offer something about herself, her heart thumping unusually fast as the silence stretched on. 

“Could you tell me your name?” she asked after a minute. The woman paused, looking as if she was considering it before she shook her head. 

“I’m gonna wait until you remember for yourself, like you always do.” She was looking at her now.

The way she stared made Kiara’s heart flutter. Her eyes were filled with adoration, but Kiara felt like she was an outsider looking at something intimate; a look reserved for someone she didn’t know. The woman reached out to brush aside her hair and Kiara could feel her body lean into her hand almost instinctively. Kiara felt her heart pound. She wondered who this woman was to her for her body to still react like this just from being around her. 

Kiara felt empty, and her heart ached to remember. There were so many missing pieces in her head and she _knew_ a lot of them were regarding the woman before her. She yearned for the memories she knows she’s lost, glancing briefly at the warmth in the woman’s eyes before looking away. 

“What if I don’t remember you?” Kiara asked, watching as the warmth slowly flickered out into the initial cold persona of the woman. 

“You’ll remember,” she spoke with finality.

“But what if I don’t?”

The woman sighed, not bothering to look away from the cityscape. “Then we’ll make new memories.”

-

“Calli,” Kiara called out softly. She felt the pieces fit together slowly, as everything fell into place. Calliope turned back, her grin dazzlingly bright as she pulled Kiara into a hug. She felt like she could breathe again as all the memories came rushing back. “Calli! I remember!” 

Calliope hugged her tighter, laughing. “Took you long enough Kusotori.”

**Author's Note:**

> heres the [fanart](https://twitter.com/CRUNCHY_MMLONI/status/1337627834316034048) that inspired one of the lines in the fic and also sent me into the takamori spiral. i listened to [live again](https://open.spotify.com/track/4Xnuh5fEHbHpxI3leaQSLN?si=GVA_F_aKSZeqGCBq20YG7w) while writing this in one sitting. happy vday and thank you for reading!!


End file.
